En la sombra estaban sus ojos
by Lilith Rose Malfoy
Summary: One-Shot DxH En la sombra estaban sus ojos, y sus ojos estaban vacíos. Cuando las palabras sobran, sólo las miradas bastan.
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaración: Los personajes y todo aquello que identifiquen pertenece a J.K. Rowling, sólo la trama es mía, producto de mi retorcida mente.**

**Nenas! Akí les traigo un one shot melancólico, nacido entra lágrimas y lluvia, sin otro propósito que ser leído por ustedes.**

**Está inspirado sobre un bellísimo poema de Jaime Sabines, espero que lo disfruten.**

"_Like hate and love, worlds apart, _

_this fatal love was like poison _

_right from the start"_

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Trabajar con Granger.

Esas simples tres palabras aún giraban en su mente, pese a que hacía ya una semana que hubiesen sido pronunciadas por boca de McGonagall.

Trabajar con Granger… la insípida sangre sucia, la come-libros, la chica irritante y creída.

Dando un último par de pasos pesarosos entró a la biblioteca; ahí estaba ella, sola como siempre, esperándolo.

Trabajar con Granger.- Se acercó a la mesa y tomó asiento sin que ella levantara la mirada.- de ponto la idea no parecía tan temible.

_En la sombra estaban sus ojos  
y sus ojos estaban vacíos  
y asustados y dulces y buenos  
y fríos._

Sus largos rizos castaños caían sobre su espalda, encorvada sobre un grueso libro de tapas rojas, mordía su delicado labio inferior en un gesto ansioso.

Draco Malfoy la contempló de frente. Le molestaba que ella lo ignorase tan abiertamente; clavó su mirada gris sobre ella, esperando intimidarla.

_Allí estaban sus ojos y estaban  
en su rostro callado y sencillo  
y su rostro tenía sus ojos  
tranquilos._

-Malfoy.- pronunció ella sin mirarlo.

-Granger.- respondió Draco, y si querer sintió una punzada en el pecho al notar que ella seguía renuente a mirarlo.

En tres palabras más se dispusieron a realizar su tarea de transformaciones. Cada uno caminó por los pasillos llenos de polvorientos y ajados libros, tomando algunos de aquí y otros de allá.

El silencio asfixiante sólo era roto por los pasos fuertes y rítmicos del rubio, y por las pisadas ligeras y calladas de la castaña.

Draco se paró frente a un estante y tomó un sobrio libro negro. Algo oponía resistencia, como si algo lo tironeara desde el otro lado de la repisa… y así era.

Soltando una maldición por lo bajo, tiró aun más fuerte, y el libro quedó colgando de su mano.

Distraídamente observó el hueco que este había dejado en el estante, y se encontró con lo sojos de su enemiga, que evidentemente había sido la causa de las dificultades para sacar el volumen.

_No miraban, miraban, qué solos  
y qué tiernos de espanto, qué míos,  
me dejaban su boca en los labios  
y lloraban un aire perdido  
_

El tiempo se detuvo, un polvo dorado remolineaba a su alrededor, matizado con el agonizante sol de la tarde que entraba por la ventana.

Agonizante… agonía.

Agonía era lo que leía en aquellos ojos castaños. Nunca lo había observado bien, y ahora ahí los tenía, en toda su magnificencia y esplendor.

Eran muy claros, casi dorados, como un par de avellanas al fuego; miles de larguísimas pestañas los enmarcaban, haciéndolos parecer aún más grandes. Sus pupilas eran dos fosos profundos… vacíos.

_y sin llanto y abiertos y ausentes  
y distantes, distantes y heridos  
en la sombra en que estaban, estaban  
callados, vacíos._

Sus miradas encontradas eran como la colisión mortal de dos mundos, el golpe de la piedra sobre el agua, el fuego que consume la sangre…

Y precisamente, él se estaba consumiendo, tal vez por la desesperación que lo invadía ante la quietud, tal vez por la sorpresa de encontrarla… no, él lo sabía, era por aquellas lágrimas incandescentes que estaban naciendo sobre esos ojos castaños.

_Y una niña en sus ojos sin nadie  
se asomaba sin nada a los míos  
y callaba y miraba y callaba  
_

Por qué lloraba? Por qué la perfecta e intachable Hermione Granger lloraba? Vivía pegada de sus perdedores amigos, sacaba buenas notas, casi todos la querían, incluso había domado el puercoespín que tenía por cabello… Por qué lloras, Granger?

_y sus ojos abiertos y limpios,  
piedra de agua, me estaban mirando  
más allá de mis ojos sin niños  
_

Ella clavó aún más su mirada llorosa sobre él, y por un minuto temió haber preguntado en voz alta. Si yo tuviera amigos tan estúpidos como los tuyos, probablemente también lloraría, Draco sonrió con aquel pensamiento, pero por alguna razón desconocida sintió un pincho en el pecho: Culpa.

_y qué solos estaban, qué tristes,  
qué limpios._

Lo ojos de Hermione se abrieron aún más, sorprendidos y extrañados, en seguida salió corriendo hasta la mesa, con actitud de aquí-no-pasó-nada.

Pero qué había hecho él para que ella corriese así? De no saber lo irresistiblemente apuesto que era habría jurado que su sonrisa la había asustado.

En un acto incomprensible para su naturaleza serpentina, Draco rodeó el librero y recogió los libros que Granger había dejado caer al piso con su huída, se encaminó hacia ella y la observó temblar casi imperceptiblemente, colocó los libros junto a ella, y la castaña saltó de nuevo, como asustada de su presencia.

Él no dijo nada, ella tampoco. Un libro volvía a cubrir su cara, mientras los ojos grises de Draco la inspeccionaban desde el frente.

Lucía asustada, temerosa, indefensa… como si una sola palabra pudiese destruirla. No había que ser un genio para darse plena cuenta de que ese comportamiento era anormal.

Ella, la orgullosa leona de Gryffindor, la que siempre tiene una respuesta, una palabra, una sonrisa… una mirada.

Le partió el alma verla así; intentó ahuyentar aquel sentimiento doloroso y abrumador… ´pero no podía, no podía continuar observándola desmoronarse sin hacer nada para impedirlo.

Pero es una sangre sucia inmunda, y además amiga de Potter! Una parte de su mente se negaba rotundamente a la idea, pero su alma actuó por cuenta propia.

-Estás bien, Granger?.- preguntó con voz ronca.

Hermione se quedó paralizada, incluso dejó de temblar, cerró los ojos y levantó el rostro, un puchero casi infantil se dibujó en su rostro.

Draco contenía la respiración… era mejor preguntarle o insultarla? No lo sabía, lo único que sabía es que_ necesitaba_ que Granger fuera la misma sabelotodo insufrible de siempre.

Ella abrió los ojos, y él se sintió cegado, como si despidiesen toda la luz de la mañana en un solo parpadeo.

-No, no lo estoy.

No esperaba una respuesta sincera, ni tampoco aquel amago de sonrisa rota que se veía en su delicado rostro de alabastro.

Las palabras habían huido de su boca, y así, frente a frente descubrió la causa de aquella dolorosa melancolía. Ella estaba triste, y el temblor en sus labios le gritaba que él era la causa de tal dolor. Una sensación cálida recorrió su cuerpo, como si un ejército entero enarbolara estandartes de victoria dentro de sí. Él era feliz por su tristeza… pero no de una forma ruin, sino porque ahora sabía que si ella lloraba era por él, porque había algo más que odio corriendo entre ellos.

Premeditadamente él sonrió, sin malicia, sin rencor, sólo sonrió.

Un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de la chica… y ha! Qué placer sentía el rubio al saberse la causa de aquella reacción.

Pero no era un placer insano y corrupto, era el placer que siente un alma que ama al verse amada.

Y la verdad lo aplastó. Y los insultos, los gritos, las peleas y el rencor encontraron su razón de ser: eran la expresión ardiente y desesperada de aquel amor no verbalizado, de aquel amor reprimido que no había tenido permitido nacer… y sin embargo así era, estaba dando a luz en la fuente castaña de la luz misma.

-Valla que eres inteligente, hasta en esto debías superarme… tú lo descubriste antes que yo.- dijo quedamente el rubio.

Ella casi sonrió. Casi. Un entendimiento mutuo se había instaurado entre ellos. Probablemente dudara de sus palabras, y él no podía culparla. Una gruesa lágrima rodó por su mejilla encendida y un dedo níveo y frío la recogió.

Draco observó un segundo la lágrima cristalina y lentamente llevó el dedo hasta su boca, probando y saboreando aquella lágrima derramada por él.

Hermione lo observó en silencio, maravillada y atemorizada; pareció desear marcharse, pero en lugar de ello sólo sonrió, esta vez con una felicidad insegura.

-Siempre he sido más inteligente que tú.- dijo ella con expresión de fingida altanería.

La obscuridad comenzaba a caer sobre ellos, sin embargo, él nunca había visto con tanta claridad. Y qué si su padre lo desheredaba? Y qué si sus amigos le daban la espalda? Y qué si su orgullo muriera aplastado? Y qué si el mundo conspiraba en su contra? Si ella era capaz de llorar por él, él era capaz de cualquier cosa por ella.

Sonrió brevemente al pensar en ello, ¿cómo es que entras a una habitación llena de libros y de pronto estas enamorado de tu peor enemiga?

No, no seas cobarde, has estado enamorada de ella desde hace más tiempo del que podrías recordar, simplemente tu alma arrogante necesitaba saberse correspondida para aceptarlo. Cobarde.

Ella se levantó de la mesa y dirigió sus pasos hacia la puerta.

Él dudó un segundo.

-Granger!.- gritó, y ella se detuvo.

Sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo.

_Y en la sombra en que estaban sus ojos  
y en el aire sin nadie, afligido,  
allí estaban sus ojos y estaban  
vacíos._

A grandes pasos salvó las distancias, y ahí, sin testigos, ni ceremonias, la colgó a su alma, en un nudo permanente.

Ella lo abrazó temblando, y soltó un suspiro de alivio en cuanto sintió una mano delicada acariciando sus rizos.

Algo húmedo tocaba su mejilla, y de pronto se dio cuenta: Él también lloraba.

Lloraba de amor, de sorpresa, de desesperación… lloraba de ella.

Él besó su frente, y ella su mejilla, ella se dirigió hacia un lado del pasillo y él hacia el contrario. Y sin decirse nada, ahora sabían que se pertenecían, cuando las palabras sobran, sólo las miradas bastan.

Y ahora él caminaba hacia las mazmorras, y ella en un camino opuesto; el caminaba por el mal, ella sobre el bien, él sobre la obscuridad y ella sobre la luz… Qué increíble era que caminos tan distintos los llevaran al mismo punto: Estar en los brazos del otro.

Ahora la vería a diario, y con una mirada le diría _Te Amo_; ella se sabría amada y él correspondido… y que la vida siguiera corriendo, nada importaba porque ahora sabía que había una esperanza en aquellos ojos ya no tan vacíos.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

R

E

V

I

E

W

S

:

J

U

S

T

:

H

E

R

E

l

l

l

V


	2. Chapter 2

**Aclaración: Los personajes y todo aquello que identifiquen pertenece a J.K. Rowling, sólo la trama es mía, producto de mi retorcida mente.**

**Hola nenas! Bno, originalmente ste era un one-shot hehe, pro he decidido ponerlo como una "serie" d one-shot's sin ninguna conexión entre ellos, más q el hecho d q stén inspirados n poemas selectos d varios autores… cmo este, q fue scrito por Gustavo Adolfo Becker, y m encanta!**

**El soundtrack recomendado para ste fic es Pictures of You, de "The last goodnight"**

**Spero q les guste, y q comenten :) Gracias a las chicas q comentaron el cap. Anterior.**

"_La peor forma de extrañar a alguien _

_es estar sentado a su lado y _

_saber que nunca lo podrás tener"_

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

El expreso de Hogwarts avanzaba silencioso entre campos de flores y cerrados bosques bañados de lluvia. El enorme tren rojo se encontraba casi vacío, y Draco Malfoy, sentado en uno de los compartimentos, disfrutaba de la agónica soledad.

Los alumnos de cursos inferiores se habían marchado dos días antes que los de séptimo curso, puesto que debían asistir a su ceremonia de graduación.

Y ahí estaba, con su cabello rubio cayendo sobre su nívea frente, observando la vida pasar tras las puertas de su apartamento. Aquellos ojos castaños seguían dándole vueltas en la cabeza cada vez que cerraba os ojos. Sonrió al darse cuenta de la absurda situación… pero no era una sonrisa auténtica, sino el reflejo de un alma desmoronándose con resignación.

Instintivamente se llevó una mano hacia el corazón, sacando de debajo de la almidonada camisa negra una joya espectacular; de una larga cadena de plata pendía un dije ovalado, de intrincados diseños, formas caprichosas e incrustaciones de esmeralda por toda la pieza. Sin prestar más atención al impresionante colgante, lo abrió por el medio como si fuese un libro: Era un relicario.

No había ninguna fotografía en él, solo un largo y rizado cabello castaño apretujado en el interior. Draco extrajo el cabello y lo extendió sobre su mano, contemplándolo con melancolía.

En qué momento había pasado? Ni él lo sabía, lo único de lo que era consiente era la imposibilidad de seguir vivo por mucho tiempo si ya no volvía a verla. Quién lo diría! Enamorado de Granger, de Hermione Granger. De la insoportable empollona, de la chica sin chiste ni gracia, de la simple, la irritante, la insolente, la que nunca podría mirarlo más que con los ojos del odio.

_Tú eras el huracán y yo la alta_

_torre que desafía su poder:_

_¡tenías que estrellarte o que abatirme!..._

_¡No pudo ser!_

Había ocurrido un año atrás, finalmente había reconocido para sí que la amaba. Pero nunca se acercó a ella, era demasiado racista como para estar con una impura; demasiado soberbio para salir con una Gryffindor; demasiado orgulloso para dar su brazo a torcer… y muy Malfoy como para cambiar todo lo anterior.

Y así la observó con el pasar de los días, sintiendo esa agónica confusión que lo embargaba cada vez que estaba frente a ella, prodigándole insultos, malos tratos y desprecios… todo para qué? Para volver a odiarla como antes y no ser presa de sus ojos castaños.

Pero no funcionó, él ya sabía que sería así, pero su orgullo lo obligaba a mantener a raya sus ridículos sentimientos, a solventar su prestigiosa posición y no dejar de ser quien era sólo por ella.

Sólo por ella… ahora sabía que cualquier sacrificio hubiese valido la pena sólo por ella.

_Tú eras el océano y yo la enhiesta_

_roca que firme aguarda su vaivén:_

_¡tenías que romperte o que arrancarme!..._

_¡No pudo ser!_

Un estruendo sacudió los cristales, al tiempo que la lluvia arreciaba sobre el mundo, con sumo cuidado guardó el cabello en el interior del relicario, y metió este dentro de su camisa.

Minutos después el tren aminoró la marcha, marcando el fin del viaje. Draco se puso de pie y bajó su elegante portafolios de piel de dragón; se colocó el abrigo de lana y salió al pasillo justo cuando el tren se detenía completamente.

Justo a la mitad del pasillo contempló al objeto de sus más secretos sueños y su corazón se echó a temblar. Literalmente se paralizó ante la visión perfecta de su amada.

El cabello castaño caía en desordenados rizos sobre su espalda estrecha, y sus ojos marrones se fijaron de inmediato en él; con ambas manos intentaba mover una pesada bolsa, casi arrastrándola, hacia la salida. La mirada de Granger era de lo más hostil, sin embargo el rubio no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

_Hermosa tú, yo altivo: acostumbrados_

_uno a arrollar, el otro a no ceder;_

_la senda estrecha, inevitable el choque..._

_¡No pudo ser!_

Sin pensarlo dos veces avanzó hacia ella; la chica sacó automáticamente su varita y se preparó para un ataque. Draco sencillamente se inclinó a un lado de ella y tomó la bolsa de entre sus manos, cargándola con una sola.

Ella lo miró desconcertada, y avanzó tras él, rumbo a la salida del vagón.

Él tendió su nívea mano hacia ella al momento de bajar, y temblando, ella la tomó para ayudarse.

Se miraron a los ojos un momento que pareció eterno. Él depositó la maleta sus pies y se alejó con garbo. Ella lo contempló estática.

Malfoy!.- el rubio volteó hacia ella.- Hasta pronto.

Draco la miró confuso, para después sonreir.

Hasta siempre, Granger.- dijo antes de dar media vuelta.

Avanzaba lento, con pasos ligeros directo hacia la vida real…

Salió de King Cross y la lluvia lo mojó de lleno; de pronto sus ojos grises se llenaron de lágrimas y una sonora carcajada escapó de entre sus labios.

Lo había hecho, ella por fin había sonreído para él; le había dirigido palabras dulces y una mirada tranquila, feliz.

Ya no moriré, se dijo Draco, andando bajo la lluvia. Ahora sabía que nunca podría estar con ella, pero tenía el consuelo de aquel _Hasta Pronto._

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

R

E

V

I

E

W

S

:

J

U

S

T

:

H

E

R

E

l

l

l

V


	3. Chapter 3

**Aclaración: Los personajes y todo aquello que identifiquen pertenece a J.K. Rowling, sólo la trama es mía, producto de mi retorcida mente.**

**Bien, akí les traigo otro capítulo de esta serie inconexa. En esta ocasión, está inspirado en el gran poeta chileno, Jaime Sabines; concretamente en el poema XX de su obra "Veinte poemas de amor y una canción desesperada". Espero que lo disfruten, y dejen un review.**

"_Cuando creímos que teníamos todas las respuestas,_

_De pronto, cambiaron todas las preguntas"_

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

En el balcón más alto de Malfoy Manor una silueta varonil y mortalmente alta se perfilaba contra el cielo nocturno; tenues luces doradas adornaban los ventanales de la mansión, que se erguía enhiesta en el centro del delicado jardín encantado. El lejano sonido del reloj indicó que eran las ocho de la noche, y la soledad se paseaba indolente saludando con su mustia sonrisa a Draco Malfoy.

Sus ojos fríos cortaban la obscuridad de la noche, como el acero sobre el terciopelo, aquella noche sin luna; clara, diáfana, como siempre queda el cielo luego de haber llovido. Contemplaba la reja dorada en los confines del jardín, como esperando que su silueta apareciera de nuevo. El viento helado se colaba bajo sus ropas, imprimiendo caricias gélidas sobre su piel mortecina, alborotando sus cabellos rubios, secando aquella solitaria lágrima que había ido a morir a sus labios.

_Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche._

Escribir, por ejemplo: "La noche está estrellada,  
y tiritan, azules, los astros, a lo lejos."

_El viento de la noche gira en el cielo y canta._

Sólo una lágrima, sólo una… era la medida justa del dolor; no podía haber llorado más ni menos.

No podría haber llorado más porque el llanto lava la angustia, atenua las penas y suaviza el dolor; y él quería sufrir, quería agonizar rodeado de sus demonios, quería sentir el escocer de la herida mortal que tenía en el hueco que algún día fue su corazón. Quería retorcerse de dolor, luchar contra sí mismo, despreciarse y despreciarla a ella; quería repudiar su cuerpo libre e inmaculado, aborrecer hasta el cansancio el perfume de sus cabellos al viento, olvidar el ardiente tacto de su piel… quería odiarla por haberlo obligado a amarla.

Quería tantas cosas, y lo único que tenía era una lágrima reseca…

No podría haber llorado menos, no podía haber ignorado su tormento… se necesita valor para no llorar, pero se necesita orgullo para saber cuándo debe hacerse. Y en ese momento debía hacerlo… no llorar su pérdida sería insultar la duce memoria de aquella breve eternidad en la que fueron uno solo.

_Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche.  
Yo la quise, y a veces ella también me quiso._

En las noches como ésta la tuve entre mis brazos.  
La besé tantas veces bajo el cielo infinito.

Ciñó su capa negra contra su cuerpo, y apoyó elegantemente un codo sobre el barandal de la terraza. Los recuerdos acudieron como goteando en una sucesión incansable de estrellas fugaces.

Fugaz, todo había sido fugaz.

Desde el día en que coincidieron por vez primera. Asustada ella corría por el bosque prohibido, y él, en un derroche de crueldad pueril, la perseguía con la varita en alto; llegaron al filo del vacío, las aguas del lago negro lamían el pie de aquella barranca infranqueable, y ella se volteó para encararlo.

_Hasta dónde pretendes llevar esto_? Se había preguntado al verla acorralada sin más salida que saltar o pelear con él; comprendió que era absurdo haber llevado la persecución a ese extremo. La odiaba, y ella también lo odiaba. Su sola presencia lo insultaba, se sentía ofendido al saber que aquella sangre sucia respiraba el mismo aire que él. Como si ella tuviese derecho de existir!

"_Sería mejor que acompañaras a tus padres, quizás podrían tomar el te juntos", _le había dicho ella esa misma mañana, razón por la que ahora él la acorralaba contra el acantilado .Bastarda. La odiaba. Y odiaba, al tiempo que admiraba, la crueldad de la que ella era capaz. En aquellas palabras se encerraba una turbia amenaza, demasiado ruin, demasiado baja, demasiado hiriente… demasiado igual a lo que él mismo habría dicho.

Sabiendo que sus padres estaban muertos y enterrados, cubiertos por el sucio barro, siendo devorados por los gusanos y por la muerte… qué quería ella? Que muriera? Sonrió perturbadoramente, ni para odiar perdía su toque Gryffindor. Él jamás le habría deseado la muerte: había cosas peores que morir.

-Creíste que sería tan fácil, Granger?.- preguntó él con su voz inexpresiva.

-El qué?.- respondió ella retadoramente.- escapar de tus instintos genocidas? Constatar tu carencia de humanidad? O descubrir que no eres más que una bestia sanguinaria incapaz de sentir dolor?

-Tú qué sabes de dolor, sangre sucia?.- espetó él amenazadoramente en un siseo.- No es lo mismo luchar por un "ideal justo", respaldado por una horda de oligofrénicos mártires idiotas, vanagloriándote de hacer lo correcto, lo que está bien; que jugarte la vida porque la única justicia que conoces, y a la que tienes derecho, proviene del vivir o morir, del _tú_ o del _ellos._

-Tampoco luchar contra escoria como tú precisamente un mar de rosas.- replicó ella sombríamente.- uno pierde mucho, Malfoy; uno pierde la libertad, la esperanza… la humanidad. Ahora mismo, gracias a la guerra que tú defiendes, yo no puedo soñar con un marido, con hijos, con una familia, no puedo esperar a envejecer, porque tal vez no llegue a tanto. Al igual que tú, mi destino también es morir; y siendo así, me llevaré conmigo a tantos mortífagos tenga oportunidad.

-Eso quiero verlo, Granger.- dijo él con voz dura.- en cualquier caso, yo también laboro para la humanidad: impido que más mierda como tú contamine el mundo.

Ella enarboló la varita como un ejército con sus estandartes de victoria, y él hizo otro tanto apretando la varita de espino entre sus largos dedos blancos. Se contemplaron el uno al otro, midiéndose, probándose, sin decidirse a atacar.

Él avanzó un paso firme, provocándola deliberadamente; ella no cedió, levantó la cabeza desafiante. Otro paso, quedaba solo un palmo entre ellos dos; tal vez por dignidad, o quizás por simple instinto, ella retrocedió.

Su boca suave y sonrosada se abrió en un mudo grito de horror, él la contempló contrariado, hasta que un rasgueo de la tierra al desprenderse lo devolvió a la realidad. Granger se hundía frente a sus ojos, precipitándose hacia la nada insondable.

Nunca supo qué pasó; y estaba seguro de que ella tampoco. Justo en el momento en que ella comenzó a caer, su blanca y fría mano se cerró en torno a su muñeca, jaló con inusitada fuerza, atrayéndola de golpe hacia su cuerpo. Con angustia, ella lo tomó del cuello, y rodaron juntos por el suelo.

Casi podía verla de nuevo, sus labios rojos como cerezas maduras, sus mejillas de aquel dorado pálido como el sol de la tarde… y sus ojos, contemplándolo con sorpresa, grabándose a fuego en su alma; esos enormes ojos marrones que parecían arder como brazas vivas, y parecían mirar el fondo de su alma.

_ Ella me quiso, a veces yo también la quería.  
¡Cómo no haber amado sus grandes ojos fijos!  
_

Los siguientes meses habían sido tan extraños como efímeros. Él explorando su cuerpo cremoso y cálido en cada rincón del colegio; ella convirtiéndose en mujer cada vez que furtivamente tocaba su mano.

-Te odio.- decía ella antes de besarlo.

-Y yo más.- respondía él para volver a hacerla suya.

La veía a diario, con Potter y con Weasley; ella lo observaba con desprecio, reía a sus expensas y se mantenía mortalmente alejada de sus colmillos venenosos. Pero en los momentos más inesperados, incluso cuando ella pretendía odiarlo, una chispa en sus ojos castaños le hacía saber que el juego aún no había terminado. Podía clavar en él su mejor gesto de molestia, y al mismo tiempo discretamente apretar su mano sin que nadie lo notara.

-Qué absurdo!.- le repetía ella cada vez que descansaba sobre su pecho marmóreo.

-Quién lo diría? La serpiente y el león.- musitaba él antes de besarle el cabello.

-No será esta una forma más cruenta de hacernos daño?.- razonaba ella con la mirada fija en la nada.

-Somos igualmente retorcidos.- explicaba él, acariciando su estrecha espalda.- qué forma más perfecta para destrozarnos uno al otro!

-Tú tomando de mi cuerpo toda mi dignidad, fundiéndome contigo…mi enemigo.

-Tú lacerando lo que queda de mi alma, provocándome a hacerle el amor a mi némesis.

Día tras día, él la insultaba cruelmente, mientras su mano nívea se colaba bajo su blusa. Él podía despreciarla profundamente, y sin embargo esbozar una sonrisa hacia la nada, y ella se sabía destinataria de aquel gesto.

Y ahora eso había acabado para siempre.

_Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche.  
Pensar que no la tengo. Sentir que la he perdido._

Oír la noche inmensa, más inmensa sin ella.  
Y el verso cae al alma como al pasto el rocío.

No supo en qué momento había deseado que fuese eterno, cómo había sido tan estúpido para no ver el final anunciado de aquel "no romance".

Era una felicidad retorcida, corrupta, con fecha de caducidad.

Inició la guerra, ni ella ni él habían retornado a Hogwarts. Pasó un largo año de asueto, y él sabía que jamás volverían a estar juntos, ni siquiera para hacerse daño. Y era más daño del que podía soportar el saber que jamás sería suya… porque nunca había sido suya en realidad.

Cómo es posible que siguiera matándolo aún sin estar presente? Había escuchado sobre ella, la heroína consagrada, la mártir bélica, el pilar de la justicia, la quintaesencia de la lealtad… el ideal justo.

Se resignó a no tenerla, aceptó que sería de otro, como alguna vez fue suya… si es que alguna vez lo había sido. Se creyó capaz de aceptar el destino. Estoicamente suprimió sus deseos, le bastaba con que ella estuviera bien.

Se había desprendido de su recuerdo como el agua escapa entre las manos; luchó férreamente por retener la memoria de aquellas noches, pero el día a día lo hacía dudar cada vez más de aquellos hechos. Le parecía cada vez más imposible que aquello no hubiese sido un sueño demencial, hasta que terminó por convencerse de que nunca había pasado.

_¡Qué importa que mi amor no pudiera guardarla!  
La noche está estrellada y ella no está conmigo._

Eso es todo. A lo lejos alguien canta. A lo lejos.  
Mi alma no se contenta con haberla perdido.

Y entonces había aparecido de nuevo, a penas un par de noches antes. Había visto su silueta recortada contra la luz de la luna llena, frágil y delicada traspasando la reja dorada. Bajó a su encuentro, sin estar seguro de nada; sueño o pesadilla, ella estaba ahí, y su corazón paralizado latió con fuerza.

Ángel o demonio, la envolvió entre sus brazos sin hacer preguntas; ella tomó su mano depositando un casto beso sobre la piel blanca. Lo abrazó, se ató a su cuello… y rompió en llanto.

Él siguió sumido en su mutismo absoluto, y ella se dejó caer sobre su cuerpo, besándolo desesperadamente. Acarició sus rubios cabellos, besó sus labios fríos e inhaló su aliento con aroma a menta.

La guió al interior de la casa, las palabras no acudían en su auxilio, y el copioso llanto de Hermione oprimía sus ganas de vivir.

Tristeza. Miedo. Desazón.

Una sinfonía infinita de sentimientos se leía en sus ojos castaños; su expresión desvalida le dijo todo lo que él quería saber. Ella necesitaba consuelo.

La tomó como nunca, besando cada rincón de su cuerpo delicado, no hubo un solo centímetro de piel que él no saboreara aquella noche. Ella descargó sus ansias, arañando su piel desnuda, saboreando el sudor del mortífago. Delineó con su dedo la marca tenebrosa, para después cubrirla con besos como si pretendiera borrarla.

-Sólo esto nos separa.- murmuró ella, para después callar la pregunta que nacía en los labios de su enemigo con un beso avasallador.

La hizo suya una y mil veces, y ella estalló de placer con cada embestida. La claridad del alba se coló por las cortinas de terciopelo, iluminando un poco la escena que se tenía dentro. Un mortífago marcado envolviendo entre sus brazos el cuerpo desvalido de la poderosa Auror. La calma se había instalado en la intimidad apabullante de aquellos amantes surrealistas. Él contemplaba absorto el sinuoso cuerpo que se adivinaba por debajo de las mantas, mientras ella, con los ojos cerrados, acariciaba el rostro pálido como si quisiera recordar cada detalle para la eternidad.

Un débil rayo de sol blanco entró a la habitación, y ella se levantó de la gran cama adoselada. Cogió sus prendas desperdigadas sobre el piso y sin más se vistió. Arregló un poco sus cabellos y se acercó a él, que aún descansaba en la cama, sin moverse.

-Gracias.- dijo ella con voz quebrada.

Él no respondió, se limitó a abrazarla de nuevo, y clavó en sus labios un beso anhelante.

Ella sonrió entre lágrimas, y sin mirar atrás, lo dejó tal y como lo había encontrado: con el corazón destrozado y mil sueños rotos. 

_Como para acercarla mi mirada la busca.  
Mi corazón la busca, y ella no está conmigo._

La misma noche que hace blanquear los mismos árboles.  
Nosotros, los de entonces, ya no somos los mismos.  


Apenas un par de noches habían pasado, y él casi había muerto al abrir el periódico esa mañana. La odió, la odió con todo el fervor de su corrompida alma. Aborreció cada segundo que estuvo con ella, cada caricia… aborreció todo lo que ella alguna vez le había hecho sentir.

Ella se casaba con Weasley esa misma tarde. Una esplendorosa fotografía acompañaba la rimbombante nota, que no se interesó en leer. La imagen lo hizo sentir miserable, utilizado, burlado… engañado.

Weasley tomaba triunfantemente la mano de Hermione, y ella sonreía encantada hacia la cámara. Aquel día sería la boda, y la idea no acababa de entrar en su mente.

Se obligó a dejar de quererla, se obligó a creer que no la necesitaba más. Se engañó a sí mismo pretendiendo indiferencia, y un grito desgarrador escapó de sus labios fundiéndose en el viento.

_Yo no la quiero, es cierto, pero cuánto la quise..  
Mi voz buscaba al viento para tocar su oído._

De otro. Será de otro. Como antes de mis besos.  
Su voz, su cuerpo claro. Sus ojos infinitos.

Ahora sabía por qué ella había buscado refugio en él. Encontró por la tarde un pergamino cuidadosamente doblado bajo la almohada donde había descansado ella.

No había mandado a hacer la cama para no herir el recuerdo de aquella noche, la última noche. Había enterrado su cara en las almohadas para embriagarse con el olor del placer compartido, y entonces encontró la carta y ya no pudo odiarla una vez más.

"_Tengo miedo. Llega la felicidad que tanto esperé y hoy me doy cuenta de que no es la felicidad que necesito. Te escribo porque no soy capaz de decirte esto a la cara. Sí, búrlate de mi venido a menos valor de Gryffindor, pero no puedo hacer esto de otra forma. _

_Te amo._

_He tardado mucho en descubrirlo, tal vez demasiado. No se cómo pasó, ni necesito buscarle una explicación. Tampoco espero ser correspondida, ni menos aún que lo entiendas. Para mí basta con que lo sepas, quería que este secreto, el más grande y hermoso de todos, no se quedara oculto en mi pecho para siempre._

_Siempre voy a estar un poco enamorada de ti, por mucho que pase el tiempo, segura estoy de que recordaré cada momento contigo y ese ultimo beso que calcinó mis muertas esperanzas, siempre contemplaré el camino con el deseo de que un día aparezcas en él nuevamente. No te pediré un milagro, ni que me salves de mí misma. Perdona haber aparecido así en tu casa, perdona haber abusado de mi suerte; pero no podía dar el sí y firmar la condena de mi vida sin antes estar contigo por última vez. Aprendí algo: el beso más difícil no es el primero, sino el último._

_Te dejo esta nota ahora, para darte dos días de antelación y permitirme soñar con que me reclames como tuya… aunque se que eso no pasará._

_Con amor, Hermione."_

Un nudo indefinible se formó en su garganta y apretó entre sus puños el pergamino amarillento; hermosa forma de aniquilar a alguien.

Casi le parecía poética aquella confesión. Y pensar que él nunca tuvo el valor para decírselo, para hacerle saber que él sentía lo mismo.

Contempló de nuevo las estrellas titilantes en el firmamento, y en esta ocasión resonaron a sus espaldas nueve campanadas. Recordó la nota del Profeta; probablemente media hora más tarde ella estaría dándole el sí a Weasley.

Sitió rabia, dolor, pena… angustia.

Reflexionó un momento, tal vez era mejor así. Que ella no supiera cómo la amaba, para que no desperdiciara la vida pensando en lo que pudo ser y nunca fue. Sí, mejor que lo odiara como al principio, y a cambio él le regalaría el marido, los hijos y la familia que ella siempre deseó.

No se interpondría en su felicidad, ella solo estaba confundida, eso era lo que había deseado siempre y no tenia por qué cambiar ahora.

Exhaló un profundo suspiro. Se rendía, le regalaba la victoria a Granger, que fuera feliz con el pobretón, tal y como todo el mundo esperaba. 

_Ya no la quiero, es cierto, pero tal vez la quiero.  
Es tan corto el amor, y es tan largo el olvido._

Porque en noches como ésta la tuve entre mis brazos,  
mi alma no se contenta con haberla perdido.  


Caminó lentamente al interior de la casa, sin poner atención a nada más que a su propio dolor.

Se detuvo frente a un imponente retrato al oleo que pendía de la pared de su recamara.

En él se observaba a una mujer rubia de delicadas y finas facciones, porte aristocrático y enigmáticos ojos azules.

Ella estaba tejiendo, lo observó con tristeza y le lanzó una sonrisa pálida.

-Buenas noches, hijo.- dijo la mujer del retrato.

Era Narcissa Malfoy, su madre, quien, queriendo poder estar con su hijo de alguna forma, cuando ella partiera del mundo, había colgado años atrás aquella pintura en su alcoba.

-Buenas noches, madre.- respondió él.

Era cierto que se trataba de un retrato, sólo contenía una breve esencia de su madre, un mero reflejo de su personalidad, pero él no podía evitar sentir aquel afecto por su imagen, el cariño más puro que había sentido en toda su vida.

-Los Malfoy nunca se resignan al destino, labran su propio camino.- murmuró ella quedamente, antes de desplazarse de cuadro en cuadro, lejos de él.

Y de pronto lo comprendió. Todo brilló bajo una nueva luz.

Quién se creía él para regalarle la felicidad a nadie? Quién era él para dejar que otro se quedara con aquello que le pertenece?

Él no era ningún mártir Gryffindoriano, ni le sobraba la bondad para complacer a los demás, y menos aún aceptaba nunca algo que lo perjudicase.

Entonces qué demonios estaba haciendo?

Él era egoísta, frío, no compartía nada con nadie ni sentía compasión por arrebatarle nada a nadie; él era Draco Malfoy. Lo que es mío, conmigo se queda, pensó antes de tomar un resolución determinante.

_Aunque éste sea el último dolor que ella me causa,  
y éstos sean los últimos versos que yo le escribo._

Salió de Malfoy Manor ataviado con un terno negro muy elegante, atravesó el enorme jardín y una vez fuera de la propiedad, desapareció en medio de la nada.

Apresuró el paso por la adoquinada callecita que conducía a la pequeña iglesia; llegó hasta los escalones de entrada y contempló la escena que se vivía dentro.

Las bancas estaban engalnadas a lado y lado con profusas flores blancas, los invitados eran sorprendentemente pocos, estaban distribuidos en ambas hileras y a penas ocupaban un tercio del recinto; una larga alfombra dorada se extendía desde el pie de la entrada hasta el altar en donde estaban los felices novios frente al sacerdote.

Weasley lucía tan genérico como cualquier don nadie, pero ella… ella hizo que el aire escapara de sus pulmones. Sostenía entre sus manos un ramo de flores vivas, su suave cuerpo, ese cuerpo que era _suyo_, estaba enfundado en un vaporoso vestido blanco, y su rostro virginal parcialmente oculto por el larguísimo velo.

Weasley sujetaba la mano de Hermione entre la suya, ambos observaban atentamente al anciano que oficiaba la ceremonia.

A pasos lentos y firmes Draco avanzó hasta la mitad de la capilla, pasando inadvertido.

-Ronald Bilius Weasley, aceptas a Hermione Jane Granger como tu legítima esposa, para amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?.- preguntó en ese momento el sacerdote.

-Acepto.- respondió él y el semblante de Hermione se volvió triste.

-Si alguien conoce algún motivo para oponerse a este matrimonio, que hable ahora o calle para siempre.- dijo el anciano por mero protocolo.

Draco avanzó algunos metros más y se plantó firmemente a la altura de las primeras bancas con invitados.

-Si es motivo suficiente para impedirlo el que la novia ame a otro hombre, yo me opongo.- dijo Draco y todos se volvieron para mirarlo atónitos.

Miles de murmullos incrédulos y furiosos se levantaron por doquier. Potter y la manada de Weasley's eran contenidos por los otros invitados para que no le saltaran encima. El sacerdote estaba tan consternado como si en sus numerosos años jamás hubiese presenciado algo igual. Obviando todo el revuelo que causaba su presencia, Malfoy avanzó hasta quedar al pie de los escalones del altar.

Ronald abrazó posesivamente a Hermione e inclinó su cuerpo amenazadoramente hacia Malfoy.

-Aquí estoy.- dijo él, clavando sus ojos grises en ella.

Granger no respondió, se quedó paralizada. Draco temió lo peor, pero no le importó, por lo menos lo había intentado.

Repentinamente, Hermione se separó con delicadeza de Weasley, quien la contempló horrorizado.

-Gracias, Ron, pero ya no voy a necesitarlo.- musitó ella liberando su dedo anular de la argolla de matrimonio y colocándola en la palma del pelirrojo.- espero que puedas perdonarme.

Y ahí, sin ningún pudor, sin reticencias, ella se arrojó a los brazos de su enemigo; fundiéndose ambos en un profundo beso.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

R

E

V

I

E

W

S

:

J

U

S

T

:

H

E

R

E

l

l

l

V


	4. Chapter 4

**Aclaración: Los personajes y todo aquello que identifiquen pertenece a J.K. Rowling, sólo la trama es mía, producto de mi retorcida mente.**

**Nenas! Akí está el cuarto One-Shot perteneciente a esta mini serie Dramionera hehehe (Sii, ya c q esa palabra no existe, pro s como mi aportación al idioma xD)**

**En esta ocasión debo ADVERTIRLES que este capítulo es un poco perturbador, así que si no les agradan la violencia o el sadismo les recomendaría que no lo leyeran, pues no deseo herir la susceptibilidad de nadie.**

**Está inspirado sobre un obscuro poema de Gustavo Adolfo Becker… Dejen muxos Review's y hagan feliz a sta pobre niña hehehehe**

**Sin más que decir, espero que lo disfruten!**

"_He mirado a estas horas muchas cosas sobre la tierra_

_Y solo me ha dolido el corazón del hombre._

_Sueña y no descansa._

_No tiene casa sobre el mundo._

_Es solo._

_Se apoya en Dios o cae sobre la muerte,_

_Pero no descansa._

_El corazón del hombre sueña_

_Y anda solo en la tierra_

_A lo largo de los días, perpetueamente"_

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Sus cabellos volaban al viento, como un velo virginal con aroma a rosas, corría desesperadamente con la varita en alto mientras los rastros de sudor surcaban su frente, perlando aquella piel blanca con gotitas relucientes.

Llegando al linde del bosque prohibido tropezó con una prominente raíz, provocándose sangre en la rodilla y en los codos.

Sangre…

Su sangre era brillante, espesa, de un color sencillamente abrumador; roja, tan roja como una cereza madura, desperdigada sobre su piel mortecina.

Por un momento, un frágil momento, pudo ver el terror en aquellos ojos castaños, y él sintió placer.

Comenzó a caminar lentamente entre los árboles, acomodando descuidadamente sus cabellos rubios que se pegaban copiosamente sobre su piel, después de todo ella ya no podía escapar.

Por fin era suya.

-Granger!.- dijo, levantando la voz, sin dirigirse a nada en especial.- Sabes que no puedes escapar…

Una ráfaga de viento llegó hasta él; llevaba consigo la suave brisa del lago… y el olor acre del castillo en llamas. Más por curiosidad insana que por interés, volvió su platinada cabeza hacia atrás, y contra la obscuridad de la noche vislumbró el tenue tinte anaranjado y las inmensas columnas de humo que emanaban de aquello que había sido Hogwarts.

Escuchó el suave crujir de una rama. Un paso. Un gemido tenue.

-Crucio!.- gritó con deleite, apuntando a un arbusto anónimo que parecía no tener nada de especial.

Un horrible lamento se esparció en el silencio, al momento en que el arbusto se agitaba para dar paso a la joven de cabellos castaños.

Ella temblaba sobre la tierra, abrazándose a sí misma como si tuviese miedo de romperse.

Él sonrió complacido, extasiado de ver aquellos arrogantes ojos castaños cristalizados en lágrimas; su labio temblando, su espalda arqueada en una posición imposible y su cabello regado sobre el piso en profusos bucles castaños… era una obra de arte. La sinfonía de la muerte.

La observó con detenimiento. La repugnante Granger, la sucia e insignificante Hermione Granger. Tenía un corte profundo sobre la mejilla, a juego con el moretón que marcaba su pómulo; un hilillo de sangre escapaba de sus labios, aquellos labios otrora tan rojos como la misma sangre, ahora partidos y cenicientos; su brazo izquierdo se doblaba en un ángulo grotesco, mostrando una protuberancia espantosa… seguramente con un solo tirón el hueso traspasaría la piel, y qué sonido produciría? Se preguntó él, fascinado ante el dolor de Granger, acaso su hueso astillado rasgaría sus carnes? Desgarraría sus nervios tensos como cuerdas de acero? O quizás sólo asomara con una incisión limpia? Era extraordinario verlo, a cada momento la piel se amorataba más ahí donde se adivinaba que el hueso atravesaría la piel… la piel blanca e inmaculada de Hermione Granger.

Ella se recompuso con todo lo que le quedaba de dignidad, sosteniéndose apoyada en un árbol, transfigurando su mirada de miedo a una de absoluto desprecio.

-Malfoy.- murmuró ella, casi siseando con rencor.

-No pronuncies mi nombre, asquerosa sangre sucia.- espetó él, amenazante.- no mancilles mi casta con tus vulgares labios.

Hermione lo miró desafiante, como calculando su siguiente movimiento. Lucía tranquila, furiosa y tranquila al mismo tiempo… pero la realidad era que estaba aterrada.

Nunca temió a la muerte, siempre supo que podría morir… pero no así.

No asesinada y humillada por su mayor enemigo, no por la mano de aquel que la veía como algo menos que mierda… no por el único hombre al que había amado.

Sí, lo había amado, incluso ahora tal vez un poco; ella lo había querido, y le gustaba pensar que a veces él también la quería. Lo contemplaba cada día y buscaba discretamente su aroma a menta en aquel mar de gente que era el gran comedor. Aún cuando había abandonado el colegio para acompañar a su mejor amigo en la misión de su vida, no pasó ni un solo día en que contemplara el cielo sin recordarlo. Se sentía enferma, desquiciada… estúpida. Qué clase de mujer se enamoraría de alguien así? De alguien que la trató tan mal…

El cómo y el por qué eran sencillamente dos preguntas imposibles de responder. Tal vez lo amaba hasta ahora, o quizás siempre lo había hecho; podría ser el odio mutuo algo tan intenso como el amor apasionado? Podrían ser los insultos tan ardientes como las más candorosas palabras de amor? Podrían los golpes recibidos poseer el mismo rose que las caricias en la obscuridad?

No lo sabía… y jamás lo haría.

Estaba plenamente consciente; sabía que él no le permitiría vivir mucho más, y un rayo de determinación casi suicida cruzó por sus dilatadas pupilas.

Esbozó una sonrisa arrogante, ignorando el dolor en el brazo, y clavó sus ojos castaños sobre los grises de él.

-Quién eres entonces?.- preguntó ella con voz segura.

Draco Malfoy clavó su mirada envenenada sobre ella, con un gesto de hilaridad.

-No juegues conmigo, sangre sucia.- respondió él, furioso.

-No estoy jugando, sólo dime quién eres.- rebatió ella, sin ceder ni un poco.

-Soy Draco Lucius Malfoy; tu futuro asesino.- respondió él, un poco sorprendido de sí mismo. ¿Por qué demonios le estaba siguiendo su estúpido juego a la sangre sucia?

Hermione lo observó con una expresión de compasión, cosa que enardeció los ánimos crueles de Malfoy.

-Te he preguntado quién eres, no cómo te llamas ni lo que planeas hacer.- dijo ella con ese tono irritante de saberlo absolutamente todo.

-Basta con decir que soy hijo de Lucius Malfoy, sangre pura muy superior a ti.- dijo Draco, con tono de burla.

-Insisto, tampoco he preguntado quién es tu padre, cuál es tu sangre o tu estatus, pero veo que no comprendes…- dijo Hermione con tono inocente.- Replanteemos esto; dime, sangre pura, hijo de Lucius Malfoy, dime Draco, de dónde vienes? A donde vas?

Pero qué demonios pretendía Granger con tan estúpidas preguntas? Los pensamientos de Draco Malfoy giraban en un vórtice inacabable.

Y la verdad lo golpeó de pronto: Él, el poderoso, el soberbio, el arrogante Draco Malfoy no sabía quién era, no sabia de dónde venía… y menos en dónde habría de parar.

_¿De dónde vengo?... El más horrible y áspero  
de los senderos busca;  
las huellas de unos pies ensangrentados  
sobre la roca dura…  
_

Los ojos castaños de Hermione no mostraban ni un atisbo del huracán que llevaba dentro. Iba a morir, lo sabía, podía sentir la muerte en cada latido apresurado de su corazón, y sin embargo ahí estaba, retando a Draco Malfoy, tratando de descubrir algo más en él. Si iba a morir ella se aseguraría de que no fuese en vano. No, ella no deseaba acabar con él, no podría, tampoco quería convertirlo a la luz ni ponerlo de su lado… Quizás eso es justo lo que debería intentar, pero ella era demasiado egoísta. Qué importaba ya la guerra? Qué había ganado para sí misma? Era tiempo de buscar algo más, algo que hiciera su descenso al más alla una experiencia incomparable. Ella no moriría intentando cambiar al mundo, ella moriría tratando de descubrir al verdadero Draco Malfoy; ella no se iría sino hasta llevarse con ella un trozo de su alma corrompida y pérfida.

-Y bien, Malfoy?.- de dónde vienes?

-Yo… no vengo de ningún lugar.- murmuró Draco, como hablando para sí mismo.- Yo no tengo un inicio ni un fin…

-Todos tienen un origen, algo que los ha forjado a ser quienes son.- insistió la castaña, respirando con dificultad ante su costilla fracturada.- cuál es el tuyo, de dónde vienes?

-De la nada, maldita sea!.- gritó el rubio clavando un golpe a puño cerrado en el árbol en donde se apoyaba Hermione, justo por arriba de su cabeza enmarañada.- qué pretendes? Qué quieres que diga? Yo no soy un héroe, mucho menos un mártir…. Solo soy un hombre.- terminó, clavando sus ojos grises en los de ella.

De dónde venía? Era más fácil preguntar cuántas gotas había en el mar. La frustración recorría sus venas, al sentirse atrapado… atrapado por la ignorancia de sí mismo.

-Malfoy…- murmuró ella, sobrecogida.

-Qué demonios quieres, Granger? Ya te dije que no lo se!.- estalló él a gritos.- Qué rayos quieres escuchar? Que fui el hijo de un matrimonio infeliz? Que lloré toda mi infancia por los golpes que recibía mi madre? Que ella misma no me quiso jamás por ser yo la causa de sus desgracias? Qué quieres saber? Que mi alma murió cuando mi madre, la madre que no me quería, murió asesinada por mi padre? El padre que me golpeó hasta la inconsciencia por llorar y ser débil? Mi vida no ha sido un camino de rosas, Granger, nunca he tenido un amigo, ni lo necesito; nunca he recibido cariño, y no lo quiero, jamás he sentido nada más que odio, angustia y dolor! Y sabes qué? No vengo de ningún lugar, porque sencillamente nunca tuve uno, nací maldito, tan maldito que ni siquiera mi propia madre se dignó a regalarme las sobras de su atención, tan maldito que no puedo amar ni ser amado.- Hermione lo observaba con ojos asustados, conmovidos, y las lágrimas silenciosas escapaban en fuga desde sus ojos castaños.- Y no, no quiero tu compasión, Hermione Granger.

…_Los despojos de un alma hecha jirones  
en las zarzas agudas,  
te dirán el camino  
que conduce a mi cuna…  
_

Draco desvió finalmente la mirada, contemplando la nada entre los árboles, apretando con fuerza la varita empuñada en su mano derecha; dolía…

Dolía como el infierno decir aquellas cosas que durante años se había esmerado en acallar dentro de sí mismo; y qué irónico, justo a quién se lo venía a confesar, a la última de las personas, a la mierda más repugnante, a su némesis, su antítesis: Hermione Granger.

Una punzada atravesó su pecho, un dolor lacerante, intenso como un rayo, paralizaba los latidos de su corazón. Así se sentía aceptar la miseria? Así se sentía ser humano?

Se llevó el puño cerrado hacia el lugar en donde debería estar su corazón, y lo golpeó como si profesara algún acto de contrición; aunque nada más lejos de la realidad, golpeó su pecho para hacer callar ese molesto latido, para cesar ese dolor tan profundo… pero no funcionó, el dolor solo crecia con una velocidad espantosa. Y Draco Malfoy tuvo miedo, miedo de sí mismo.

Escuchó un sollozo lastimero y ahogado, y entonces recordó que no estaba solo. Clavó su mirada de acero sobre el patético despojo que era Granger, encogida en el suelo, con el cabello hecho una maraña colosal cayendo libre sobre su rostro rasguñado.

-Y a dónde vas?.- preguntó indolentemente la castaña, devolviendo la mirada secamente.- de a cuerdo, no tienes un lugar, no vienes de ninguna parte, pero ya estás aquí, a dónde vas?

Por un momento Draco casi admiró su terquedad; un profuso charco de sangre se asentaba en el piso, emanando del costado desgarrado de Hermione y el brazo roto tomaba un color aún más espeluznante, más hermoso… más parecido a la muerte.

Y pese a su apariencia depauperada, la debilidad de su cuerpo y sus heridas, ella insistía en hacer preguntas idiotas; o era demasiado valiente, o era demasiado estúpida.

-A la muerte, todos vamos hacia allá.- respondió él, parcamente.

-No es así, todos atravesamos la muerte, pero no es nuestro ultimo destino; hay algo más allá, es ahí a donde nos dirigimos.- rebatió ella, tratando de ponerse en pie nuevamente.

-Ahora vendrás a darme clases de religión?.- preguntó con sorna el rubio.- No Granger, no te engañes, no hay un paraíso, ni hay luz; no busques creer en un Dios que te diga eso. Yo no creo en nada más que en mí mismo, no necesito una deidad para culparle de mis desdichas como hacen ustedes, y tampoco necesito de él para agradecer lo que Yo y solo yo me he ganado. Tú sueña con la luz y la eternidad; para mí solo llegará la muerte y nada más.

-No es así…. No puede ser así!.- gritó la castaña para sorpresa de Malfoy.- Todos, Malfoy, escúchame bien, todos, incluso tú, tendremos un más allá, y sabes por qué? Porque no estás maldito, no estás condenado; si lo estuvieras yo no…- se calló de súbito, temerosa de lo que había estado a punto de decir.

Draco la observó levantando una ceja.

-Qué? Tú qué, Granger? No irías a decir que me amas, cierto?.- dijo él, dibujando una sonrisa siniestra sobre su rostro.

-Y qué si lo hiciera?.- dijo Hermione, retándolo, haciendo acopio de todo su valor.

-No intentes burlarte de mí, repugnante escoria.- amenazó Draco, tomándola con brutalidad del cabello enmarañado.- nadie me ama, y tú menos que nadie podría hacerlo. Qué clase de bestia podrida tendrías que ser para amarme a mí, con todo lo que te he hecho, con todo lo que he disfrutado haciéndote sufrir?.- Draco la golpeó de espaldas contra el árbol, acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro pálido.- Eres más sucia de lo que creí, una cerda masoquista, traidora a tu causa… no, tu eres la pérfida y perfecta Hermione Granger, tú jamás podrías amarme, porque si lo hicieras no sería amor… sino enfermedad.- sin aviso se lanzó contra el hombro de la castaña.

Era brutal el dolor, era perverso; sentía cómo los blanquísimos dientes de Draco Malfoy perforaban su carne, haciendo brotar la poca vida que le quedaba. Se sentía sucia, mancillada, humillada… pero sobre todo, se sentía completa.

Él no tenía corazón, no tenía sentimientos, jamás nada bueno se engendraría de él. Fue necia al querer ver algo más allá de su frialdad, cuando esta era lo único que habitaba en él. Quería encontrar sentimientos, pasiones, vida… pero ahora lo comprobaba, realmente no había nada más dentro de él. Ahora podía morir en paz, ya había descubierto cuanto hubo querido, ya había descubierto que no había nada que descubrir; y de alguna forma retorcida, ella sabía cómo hacer que no la olvidara jamás.

Draco se enderezó del cuello de Hermione, y con una sonrisa repulsiva escupió sobre su cara la sangre que había extraído de su mancillado cuerpo.

Y a pesar de la vejación insoportable, ella supo que era el momento; se acercó como pudo al rubio que la contemplaba con asco y sin pensarlo dos veces se abrazó a él como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

En automático Malfoy la empujó lejos de él, pero ella no cedió, se aferró a él sin importar el dolor que eso suponía.

-Qué demonios crees que haces?.- gritó furioso el rubio, tratando de apartar los brazos de ella de su cuerpo.- Quítate, o te mataré.

-Mátame.- respondió ella simplemente; deleitando sus últimos momentos en aquel delicioso aroma a menta, sabiéndose ganadora porque por fin podía tocarlo.- no me importa, sólo hazlo.

Draco la observó con desprecio, y al mismo tiempo con desconcierto. Por qué la puta de Granger lo abrazaba? Por qué se acercaba a la muerte de una manera tan arcaica? Por qué, maldita sea, no comprendía que él estaba podrido desde adentro?

-Si así lo deseas.- murmuró él con malicia al tiempo en que doblaba más el grotesco brazo de la castaña.

Un gemido de dolor escapó por sus labios resecos, al sentir cómo Draco manipulaba su brazo. Escuchó un sonido rasgado y borboteante. No quería mirar, pero lo hizo.

Draco se sentía abrumado, embriagado por la visión de aquel hueso sangrante escapando por las carnes desgarradas de la sangre sucia, y sin embargo, no podía comprender cómo era que ella lo seguía abrazando, incluso con el brazo así.

Tomó su varita y tras un murmullo la convirtió en una daga, acarició la piel de su espalda y cuello con el filo, dejando a su paso profundos cortes carmesíes, mientras ella se estremecía ante las laceraciones.

Ella sonreía. Ella era feliz.

Retorcidamente feliz; acaso aquellos cortes en su espalda no eran el contacto más íntimo de los amantes? Acaso sentir su aliento jadeante filtrándose en su boca no era igual al preludio idílico de un beso? Acaso no sus manos la torturaban apresándola contra su cuerpo varonil en un abrazo desesperado y agónico?

El odio y el amor son las pasiones que mantienen al ser humano firme sobre su contienda por vivir, ambos ansiosos, desesperados, febriles e irracionales; destructivos siempre, dolorosos sin medida, imposibles hasta el límite de la demencia… el amor y el odio colisionaban en el bosque prohibido, siguiendo la misma senda serpenteante trazada por la fulgurante sangre de la leona que lentamente perecía ante el abrazo de la muerte.

_¿Adónde voy? El más sombrío y triste  
de los páramos cruza,  
valle de eternas nieves y de eternas  
melancólicas brumas.  
_

Casi podía contar sus latidos, tan audibles como el redoble de un tambor, escapando de su pecho y resonando en su cabeza cubierta de salvajes rizos; la vida se le escapaba, y ella lo sabía, lo sentía… lo disfrutaba... Había llegado su momento.

De pronto sintió cómo aquel cuerpo frágil y desvalido se removía un poco entre sus brazos, con curiosidad enferma Draco Malfoy desistió de su labor de tortura sólo para observar el dolor en aquellos ojos castaños que parecían acribillarlo hasta su rincón más recóndito.

Para su sorpresa, aquellos labios secos sonreían, engalanados grotescamente con el carmesí de su propia sangre, y entonces la encontró Hermosa. Hermosa en su desgracia, hermosa en su final, hermosa como el fuego que consume, preciosa como el último aliento de vida, hermosa como la sangre que brota de una herida, hermosa como los ojos de los muertos… hermosa como siempre fue.

Ella sabía que estaba viva aún a fuerza de pura voluntad, la voluntad Gryffindor, férrea y obstinada, que corría por sus venas. La determinación iluminó sus ojos por un instante y al sentir la muerte arañándole las espaldas se lanzó hacia los labios delgados y fríos de Draco Malfoy.

Adivinó sus intenciones desde el momento en el que observó su sonrisa determinada, y no opuso resistencia. Maravillado y perturbado él esperó el beso de Hermione Granger.

Cada minúsculo instante se grbó en su memoria, esos ojos castaños llenos de fuego, sus mejillas encendidas por el calor y por la sangre, el tibio rose de aquella boca herida y… nada más.

Nada.

Solo la nada.

En ese instante notó el peso muerto que sostenía en brazos, el desgarbado cuerpo de Hermione Granger, o por lo menos lo que quedaba de él, ahora se escurría entre sus manos como el agua del río. Sin ser consciente de sus actos el rubio colocó el cadáver bajo un árbol y de sus ojos escurrió una lágrima.

Algo se encendió en él, abofeteó el cuerpo inerte de la chica, lo sacudió e incluso la llamó para que despertara, pero ella había muerto.

Entonces lo comprendió, esa necesidad, ese anhelo tenía un origen truncado, esa desesperación no era más que el recuerdo inexistente del beso que ella intentó darle, el beso que jamás llegó a nacer.

La tomó por los hombros, arrodillado a su lado, con delicadeza levantó su rostro pálido y la besó.

Con ternura, con reverencia… la besó.

Una lágrima más escapó de sus fríos ojos grises, y una más después de esa; y así sucesivamente hasta ahogar en ellas el vacío que lo devoraba por dentro, el vacío que había provocado Hermione Granger.

Entonces lo entendió, entendió que lo único que necesitaba para ser él era aquel beso, el beso de su boca.

Pero ella ya no estaba, se había ido, y con ella se llevaba un trozo de su alma mutilada.

Con una floritura de varita apuntó al cadáver, y en donde ántes hubiese una mujer de largos rizoz castaños ahora reposaba un colgante plateado, se acercó al charco de sangre y lo tomó entre sus blancas manos.

Era un corazón de plata, gravado con rosas y espinas; delicadamente lo abrió por el centro y observó el rubí de furioso rojo que se encontraba dentro. Se pasó la cadena por el cuello y contempló el corazón de plata sobre su pecho, era idéntico al suyo propio.

Ambos eran iguales, fríos, duros… llevando dentro un trozo de Hermione Granger.

-Somos dos lágrimas emanadas de los ojos de la muerte.- murmuró hacia la joya, para después dar media vuelta y avanzar hacia el castillo que ya se iluminaba con los primeros claros del alba.

_En donde esté una piedra solitaria  
sin inscripción alguna,  
donde habite el olvido,  
allí estará mi tumba._

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

R

E

V

I

E

W

S

:

J

U

S

T

:

H

E

R

E

l

l

l

V


End file.
